


Someone Else's Happiness

by EmilyScarlett



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Coerced Consent, Dark Combeferre, Dubious Consent, Grantaire's Horrible Self-Esteem, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire feels like he's about to lose Enjolras to Combeferre. So he does something desperate.</p><p> </p><p>Check the tags before reading. This is not a nice fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This started of really angsty, but not as dark. I still might publish that version. I'm undecided. Anyway, I promise I am still working on Passion's Slave but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Having this was better than having nothing, Grantaire supposed. Really, when it came to Enjolras he was lucky to get anything at all. What did it matter if it hurt him a little every time he saw Enjolras give affection to someone who wasn’t him, so long as Enjolras was happy? Grantaire had long since decided to give Enjolras whatever he wanted in their relationship, even if what he wanted was someone else.  
  
He had made a last ditch attempt to keep himself happy, though. He’d seen the looks that Enjolras had directed towards Combeferre and he’d thought of appealing to the man. Combeferre was kind and understanding, surely he would step back if Grantaire asked him too? He’d asked Combeferre for a word in private at the end of the next meeting while Enjolras was still talking animatedly to Feuilly. Combeferre had obliged seemingly happily, and they’d both stepped outside.  
  
“I think I know what this is about,” Combeferre had said, plainly. “Enjolras?”  
“Please, Combeferre. You have to stop. Please don’t take him from me?”  
“Why shouldn’t I? We both know I’d be much better for him than you.” Grantaire had felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t.  
“Please, he’s everything to me, and I know I don’t deserve him but I can’t lose him. Please…”  
“You’re right, you don’t deserve him. Though, he does want you and I love him enough not to make him choose, even though we both know he’d choose me.” _He’s right_ , Grantaire had thought, dismally.  
“Does that mean you’re going to stop?”  
“No, it means that you’re going to suggest a polyamorous relationship to Enjolras, you’re going to convince him you want it, we’re going to act like we at least like each other when Enjolras is around so that he doesn’t feel guilty, and you’re going to be grateful that I let you stay at all.”  
“I can’t…”  
“No? Well then, I suppose Enjolras will just have to choose between the two of us. It’s a shame you’re selfish enough to put your own happiness over his. You know he’ll feel guilty when he breaks up with you for me.”  
“You’re right,” Grantaire had sighed, looking down. “I’ll do it, just please don’t take him away from me.”  
“I won’t, so long as you’re good.”  
“Good?”  
“I’m giving you an awful lot by letting you remain and not just taking Enjolras from you, I expect something in return for that.”  
“What do you want?” Grantaire had asked resignedly.  
“Your obedience.”  
“What?”  
“When Enjolras isn’t there you do exactly as I say, whatever I say. Do you agree to that, or would you rather lose him?”  
“No! I agree, I agree!”  
“Good, I expect you to have convinced him by the end of the week.”  


 

* * *

 

 

  
The conversation with Enjolras had been heartbreakingly simple to have. He’d done it that very night, when they were laid in bed, cuddled together, and Enjolras was content.  
“Enjolras?” he’d begun, hesitantly. “I have something to ask you, if that’s ok?”  
“Of course,” Enjolras had replied, smiling at him.  
“Your feelings for Combeferre… they’re not simply platonic, are they?” Enjolras had stiffened up, and looked at Grantaire worriedly before answering.  
“I fear they are not. You must know, though, that I would never think of acting on them. I would never harm you like that.”  
“I know, but I think- I think my feelings for him are romantic as well.” Enjolras’ eyes had lit up.  
“Truly? You really feel that way about him?”  
“Really, I do.”  
“Would it be- would you want to ask him if he would like to join our relationship?”  
“I would.” It had almost been worth it, to see such a smile on Enjolras face.  
  
They had spoken to Combeferre the next day and he had, of course, agreed readily. Now, a few months down the line, as far as Enjolras was concerned everything was working wonderfully. Combeferre and Grantaire pretended very well that they were as in love as they both were with Enjolras. However, sometimes, such as that day, Grantaire slipped up.  
  
He was watching Enjolras kiss Combeferre goodbye, very enthusiastically, and it hurt. He had to close his eyes for a moment, just a moment so he wouldn't have to see. Enjolras had noticed though.  
"R, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.  
"Nothing," Grantaire lied. "Just a headache is all."  
"Don't worry," Combeferre said, smiling easily. "I'll look after him." Enjolras beamed. Grantaire shivered.  
"Alright then, you'd better be good and do what Combeferre says," Enjolras teased, and Grantaire barely stopped his laugh sounding bitter. _Don't worry_ , he thought, _I always do_.  
  
Enjolras left after giving them both one more smile, and Grantaire turned to Combeferre apprehensively.  
  
"Get on your knees," Combeferre ordered, levelly.  
"What?" Grantaire asked, stunned. Combeferre did like to order him around, but he'd never gone this far before.  
"Get on your fucking knees, right now!"  
Grantaire obeyed uneasily; Combeferre looked furious.  
"Do you want Enjolras to be upset? Is that it Grantaire? Do you want him to realise we don't actually like each other? Do you want to hurt him?"  
"No, of course not!"  
"No? Then get your act together! If you carry on like you are then he's going to realise!"  
"I'm sorry, I'll do better."  
"You'd better. Now beg me to not convince Enjolras to leave you."  
"Please, don't. Please, just let me stay." Combeferre folded his arms, looking unimpressed.  
"I'm good for you when Enjolras isn't here!" Grantaire continued, desperately. "I do everything you say. Please, let me stay. I'll do anything." Grantaire looked up at Combeferre again to see how well he was doing and felt a shock of horror run through him. Combeferre was hard.  
"Anything?" he asked lowly.  
"I-"

Combeferre settled himself of the sofa.  
"Come here," he ordered.  
"Combeferre, please..."  
"Didn't you just say you'd do anything? Were you lying?"  
"Not this. Please, don’t make me do this."  
"Make you? I'm not making you do anything. It's your choice. Besides, I don't see what the problem is. We've done this before."  
"For Enjolras, because he wanted to watch."  
"So? Aren't you doing this for Enjolras now?"  
  
He was right. If this was the price to pay for having Enjolras then he'll pay it. He stood and started to walk towards Combeferre.  
"No! Crawl."  
Grantaire sighed and sank down to his knees again before crawling to kneel between Combeferre's legs. Combeferre simply smirked down at him and raised an eyebrow. Grantaire glared back. Then, he jerked backwards, stunned, when Combeferre slapped him across the face.  
"None of that," he growled, viciously. "You should be grateful to me for letting you stay at all. Now fucking act like it."  
  
With that, he grabbed a fistful of Grantaire's curls and forced him to mouth at the crotch of his jeans. He let go when he saw that Grantaire would stay there on his own. Grantaire carried on until Combeferre pulled his head away sharply with one hand and unfastened his jeans with the other. When he'd done that, he let go of Grantaire's hair and just looked down at him expectantly.

 

Grantaire tried not to think about what he was doing as he took Combeferre in his mouth. It was nothing he hadn’t done before, he reminded himself as he bobbed his head up and down. Only last time he’d had Enjolras voice in his ear the entire time, whispering how good Grantaire was, how beautiful they were, how lucky he felt to have them both. That had made it worth it. Now all he had was Combeferre’s breathless chuckles and degrading name-calling.

“You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you?” He chuckled mockingly. “Or, no. I suppose slut isn’t the right word for it, is it? No, you’re trading sex to get something you want. That makes you a whore really, doesn’t it? You’re a whore, Grantaire.”

 

Grantaire wanted to bite down hard and tear his cock off. Thankfully it wasn’t long after that that Combeferre finished in his mouth.

“Swallow,” he ordered in a low voice and Grantaire wanted to spit it out at him. He didn’t. He obeyed, as he always did.

“Good boy,” Combeferre said, mockingly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It got more difficult after that. He began to react more when Combeferre was around. He was hesitant when he moved. He stooped smiling as much. He flinched sometimes when Combeferre touched him. Enjolras started to notice. He cornered Grantaire one morning after Combeferre had left. Grantaire was painting in the bedroom.

“R?” Enjolras asked hesitantly. “Can I ask you about something?”

“Of course, Enj. Anything,” Grantaire replied, concerned. He’d never seen Enjolras this uncertain before.

“Is something wrong? You don’t look well, and you never smile anymore. Sometimes you look like you don’t even want us to touch you. Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Grantaire lied. He knew it was unconvincing. Enjolras’ face fell.

“Is it me? From what Combeferre said everything is fine between the two of you when you’re alone. Is it something that I’ve done? Do you- do you not want me anymore?”

“What?” Grantaire asked, aghast. “Don’t say that! Don’t ever think that. Enjolras, I love you more than anything. Never doubt that!”

“More than anything?”

“Yes, of course.”  
“More than Combeferre?”

 

Grantaire felt a shock of horror run through him as he knew he wouldn’t be able to lie about this. Not if Enjolras asked him directly. Already he couldn’t force the words he needed to say to fix this out of his mouth. His silence was damning.

“That’s it, isn’t it? You don’t love Combeferre. Did you ever?”

“No. Nor does he love me.”

“Then why?”

“Because we both love you. I could see the way you felt about him and the looks that you were exchanging. I went to him and asked him not to take you from me and he agreed so long as I convinced you to have a polyamorous relationship between the three of us.” He was talking faster now, unable to stop the words once they’d started. “He made me do things though, so that I could stay. He made me- he made me-” He couldn’t. He couldn’t say it. All at once everything seemed too much and he burst into tears. Enjolras gathered him up into his arms and lay them both down on the bed. He held Grantaire close until the tears had quieted enough for Grantaire to speak again.

“I’m sorry. I tried to pretend, I really did. I know you want both of us. You could still have that, if you want! If you don’t mind that we don’t love each other.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous! I would never allow that!”

“Of course,” Grantaire said, fighting to get up now. “Just- if you give me a day or two I can have all of my stuff out of here and-”

“What? You want to leave?”

“No, of course not, but you said you don’t want all three of us together, and I’m hardly going to live here with you and Combeferre so-”

“Grantaire, shut up!” Grantaire’s mouth snapped closed. “Good, now come and lay down again and listen to me.” Grantaire obeyed.

“Good,” Enjolras said, wrapping Grantaire in his arms again. “Now I want you to listen to me and not speak until I’m finished, okay?” Grantaire nodded. “What Combeferre did to you was despicable. There is no excuse for it and I would never be in a relationship with someone so cruel. I can guess well enough what he did to you, love, and I am so sorry. It is obvious that he is not who I though he was at all. I would, however, still very much like to be in a relationship with you. If, and only if, that is something you would like as well. And if you can forgive me for being so blind all these months. For allowing him to do that to you. Now, you can speak.”

“Of course I still want to be in a relationship with you, Enjolras. How could I ever want anything but that!”

“Then, unless you have any objections, we’re going to lay here and I’m going to hold you and tell you a thousand times how much I love and value you and how sorry I am that you value yourself so little that you would do this. And when Combeferre gets home I’m going to tell him exactly how unwelcome he is in this relationship, this apartment, and indeed our lives.”

 

That was exactly what they did. Enjolras put on a movie at some point, though neither of them payed attention to it. They stayed there all day, until Combeferre can home in the evening. He announced his arrival from the front door and Enjolras got up to go speak to him, whispering to Grantaire that he didn’t have to come if he didn’t want to. Grantaire went anyway.

 

“Good evening,” Combeferre said, smiling when he saw them. “How were both your days?”

“Not great,” Enjolras burst out angrily, “since Grantaire finally told what you’ve been doing to him these past few months.”

“I didn’t do anything to him.”

“You’re going to try and lie about it now?”

“I gave him a choice. It’s up to him what he chose.”

“And what was that choice, Combeferre?”

“To do as I say or I’d bring to your attention how very much below you he is.”

“Don’t you dare! He’s worth a thousand of you! At least he’s not a rapist!”

“I’m not a rapist! He consented.”

“Coerced consent isn’t consent,” Grantaire chimed in from behind Enjolras. “Don’t you remember giving that speech Combeferre?”

“Shut up, you worthless, cynical-” Combeferre shut up abruptly as Enjolras punched him in the jaw. It was hard enough that he was sprawled out on the floor, staring up at Enjolras in amazement.

“You will leave. Now. You will go, and you will never contact myself nor Grantaire again. If I so much as lay eyes on you I will contact the police. Unless, of course, you’d like to do that now, love?” That last he addressed to Grantaire.

“No! I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry love. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Can’t you see that I’m so much better for you than he is?” Combeferre burst out after watching the exchange. “I let you have him as well. I still would. You could still have us both. He’d allow it if you told him too. He’d do anything you told him to.”

“I would never take advantage of Grantaire like that! Nor would I ever want to be with you now I know who you really are! Now get out of my sight and don’t ever come back!”

 

Combeferre went. Enjolras turned to Grantaire, who seemed to be shaking. He immediately went and took him in his arms.

“Love, are you alright? Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Tell me you won’t regret it. Promise me you won’t regret it.”

“I’ll never regret it. I’ll never regret getting rid of the monster who hurt you. Tell me what you need.”

“Just you… just stay.”

“I will. Always. For as long as you want me.”

“I want you forever.”

“Then that’s how long you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was super dark for a bit, huh? Too dark, maybe? IDK
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr if you want: amiedelabaisse.tumblr.com


End file.
